LOVE YOU!
by Riyuki18
Summary: Rega tokoh utama disini hanya gadis biasa-biasa saja, dia jatuh cinta pada Nino, cowok jutek dan menyebalkan! Dan menghina hoby Rega! Apa yang terjadi kalau kelima tokoh Naruto muncul dan membantu Rega? Kelima tokoh Naruto ngacak-ngacak rumah Nino! Special fic for Rega. Chapter update. Cekidot.
1. Chapter 1

Riku: Sebelumnya gue mau minta maaf dulu buat TREK-TwinStrife, sorry telat. Gue udah kebut ngetik ini langsung satu jam. Dan maaf kalau Yuki gak sempet ngetik buat lo, dia sakit dan lagi gak sama gue sekarang (lagi dioper buat dirawat), dan gue gak tau kapan dia bisa ngetik lagi. Sorry kalau ceritanya mengecewakan, gak sesuai sama yang lo minta (gue gak bisa buat cerita lime, maap). Mungkin ini cuma short story 3-4 chapter. Yah, semoga lo suka bacanya. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!.**

* * *

**LOVE YOU!  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

Warning : T rate, mungkin agak ecchi, tokoh utama cewek OC (request from TREK-TwinStrife), dan ada beberapa OC permintaan.

Pairing : NinoXRegaXSasuke.

Genres : Romance/School-life/Fantasy/Humor.

Disclaimer : Sasuke Cs punya Masashi Kishimoto, Rega/Tamara/Nino (punya sang pemilik OC yang namanya udah gue sebutin di atas).

.

.

.

Rega adalah seorang gadis biasa yang tahun ini duduk di bangku SMA di sekolahan biasa. Layaknya gadis biasa pada umumnya dia menjalani hari-harinya dengan penuh keceriaan remaja bersama teman-temannya. Dan, sama dengan gadis lainnya Rega juga merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta! Dia jatuh cinta pada teman sekelasnya yang akrab dipanggil Nino.

"Eh, eh itu Nino!" Tamara sahabat dekat Rega mencolek lengan Rega sambil menunjuk sosok anak laki-laki yang menjadi incaran Rega sejak kelas satu SMP. Rega dan Nino memang selalu satu sekolah sejak satu SMP, hanya saja mereka tidak dekat dan Rega juga tidak berani untuk mendekati cowok itu. Maklum cowok itu banyak fans jadi dia merasa tersisihkan oleh gadis-gadis lain yang juga menyukai Nino.

"Huwaaa makin cakep aja!" Rega menjerit tertahan sambil memasang mata _sparkling_-_sparkling_. Reaksi itu juga sama seperti reaksi gadis-gadis lain yang melihat Nino. "Andai dia ngeliat gue disini… Sedikit aja… " gumam Rega merasa miris pas ngeliat Nino mulai dikerubungin fans-nya.

"Payah! Kemana Rega yang biasanya selalu semangat? Ayo sekarang maju, sapa dia!" Tamara mencoba memberi dukungan pada gadis itu dan mendorongnya ke depan Nino. Tapi sayang, Tamara salah perhitungan. Dia mendorong Rega terlalu keras dan membuatnya menabrak Nino cukup keras.

BRUKH!

Rega menabrak Nino dan buku yang sedang dia pegang jatuh berantakan.

"Jalan bisa liat-liat gak?" tanya Nino sedikit ketus sama Rega.

"Maaf, gue gak sengaja… " balas Rega sambil berusaha mengambil buku-bukunya yang berserakan.

"Udah gede begini, lo masih suka baca kartun?" cibir Nino sambil melirik beberapa buku komik milik Rega yang terjatuh.

"Ih, emangnya kenapa? Gak suka?" bales Rega sewot sambil mengambil buku-bukunya itu dengan agak tergesa.

"Gue paling benci sama cewek penyuka komik kayak lo. Cewek aneh, _freak_, males, pasti gak gaul!" samber Nino sambil senyum meremehkan ke Rega yang sedang memelototinya.

"Hak gue dan suka-suka gue! Bukan urusan lo!" Rega dengan cepat bergegas pergi dari Nino dengan jengkel. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka cowok yang selama ini dia sukai ternyata sangat menyebalkan dan yang paling utama, Nino pembenci manga! Hal yang sangat bertentangan dengan _hoby_-nya.

* * *

Pulang Sekolah ...

.

.

"Hah… " sepanjang jalan pulang, Rega terus-terusan menghela napas. Kejadian tadi benar-benar merupakan pukulan berat baginya.

"Rega udah dong, jangan murung mulu. Semuanya salah gue… Tar biar gue aja yang minta maaf sama Nino," ucap Tamara merasa tak enak hati, gara-gara dia mendorong Rega, cewek itu malah jadi bertengkar sama Nino.

"Kagak apa-apa, kok. Lagian kalau gak gitu, gue gak bakalan tau sifat aslinya si Nino. Harusnya gue bilang terima kasih ke elo." Bales Rega sambil senyum maksa. Dia sebenernya sih kecewa ngeliat sikap Nino yang ternyata bikin dia bête, dan ternyata Nino itu jauh dari kategori cowok idaman dia, istilahnya _out of_ _list_. Tapi emang gak bisa disangkal, Nino itu ganteng banget, pokoknya TOP banget.

"Jangan sedih ya, Rega! Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah!" Tamara berlari menelusuri blok dan berbelok ke arah yang lain sambil melambaikan tangan, yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan lemas.

.

~o0o~

.

"Hah… Ternyata gue salah suka sama orang… " Rega begitu pulang langsung naik ke atas dan masuk kamar. Dia melemparkan dirinya yang terasa berat di atas kasur empuknya.

"Andai aja… Tokoh anime _favorite_ gue muncul, bakal kayak apa ya?" Rega membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping sambil mengusap _cover_ buku komik yang berjudul **NARUTO**. "Halah mulai ngayal gue! Gak mungkin banget! Udah ah, gue mau mandi dulu." Rega nyengir sendiri ngerasa dirinya udah gila gara-gara kebanyakan ngayal. Rega langsung ngambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi dia tak tau apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Dari dalam buku komik tersebut muncul cahaya dan keluarlah sosok-sosok yang mirip dengan tokoh tersebut dari dalam komik.

30 menit kemudian…

.

.

"Huah segerrrr banget dah!" Rega yang masih belum menyadari apa yang terjadi di dalam kamarnya dengan cuek berjalan ke lemari. Tapi pas sampai di lemari dia menyadari ada yang janggal. Dari kaca lemarinya dia melihat lima orang cowok keren yang sangat dia kenal dan dia ketahui dari dalam komik.

"G-gak mungkin… " Rega segera berbalik untuk memastikan kelima sosok cowok yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

_'Na-Naruto? Gaara? Kiba? Ne-Neji? Sai ? Da-dan... Sa-Sasuke?'_ Rega menatap kelima cowok itu dengan mulut menganga lebar sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya gak percaya. _'Apa gue lagi mimpi?'_ batin Rega lagi sambil ngucek-ngucek mata.

"Kayaknya dia kaget." Kata Sai dengan cuek sambil menatap tokoh NARUTO lainnya.

_'Hah? Barusan Sai ngomong? Dunia udah gila!'_ Rega akhirnya pingsan di tempat.

"Yah, dia pingsan! Elo sih bikin dia kaget!" tuduh Naruto ke Sai sambil penyebab pingsannya Rega.

"Jangan berdebat, bantuin sadarin itu cewek ayo!" sambar Kiba yang langsung melompat dari tempat tidur ke arah Rega yang di ikuti dengan yang lain.

5 menit kemudian...

.

.

"Hei, elo udah sadar?" tanya Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kalian... KYAAAAA MESUMMMMMM!" Rega yang bangun tampak shock begitu menyadari dia dikelilingi lima orang cowok dan dia sendiri hanya memakai handuk. Secara reflek dia menghajar ke lima orang cowok itu satu-satu sampai nabrak tembok.

"Rega? Kamu kenapa?" teriakan Rega yang terdengar sampai bawah membuatnya ibunya heran apa yang dilakukan putrinya di atas? Sang ibu bertanya dari bawah tangga sambil setengah berteriak.

"Nggg... Gak kenapa-kenapa! Cuma latihan drama!" bales Rega dengan asal dari balik pintu sambil pasang senyuman palsu. Sang ibu hanya angkat bahu dan kembali ke dapur untuk memasak.

"Fiuh... Sekarang jelaskan, kalian ini beneran nyata? Apa gue cuma mimpi? Dan kalau kalian beneran nyata, ngapain kalian ada disini sekarang?" tanya Rega sambil mengacung-ngacungkan sebuah penggarisan besar.

"Sebenarnya kami... "

Apa yang membuat kelima tokoh dalam anime Naruto itu muncul dihadapan Rega?.

**TBC ...**

* * *

Riku : Semoga gue belom telat bikin cerita ini. Sorry banyak typo dan pendek, sumpah gue bikin ini dadakan dengan ide yang sekelebatan lewat. Sorry cuma bisa kasih hadiah fic gaje kayak gini yang banyak kekurangan. Happy read for you.

Special for this fic gue gak terima flamers, why? Karena kalau sampai ada seekor flamers yang beraninya masuk kemari, kalian itu ibaratkan seseorang yang tak diundang dalam pesta ulang tahun seseorang dan ngacak-ngacak pesta orang yang berulang tahun itu.

.

.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TREK-TwinStrife From me and Yuki (even he's not here).**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE YOU!**

**Chapter 2**

Warning : T rate, Rega as main character (oc), AU.

Pairing : RegaXNino.

Genres : Humor/Romance.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan-kawan punya Masashi Kishimoto (Except the OC).

Request fic for TWIN-strek birthday (I'm sorry for my late update).

.

.

**Flashback**

_"Kalian... KYAAAAA MESUMMMMMM!" Rega yang bangun tampak shock begitu menyadari dia dikelilingi lima orang cowok dan dia sendiri hanya memakai handuk. Secara reflek dia menghajar ke lima orang cowok itu satu-satu sampai nabrak tembok._

_"Rega? Kamu kenapa?" teriakan Rega yang terdengar sampai bawah membuatnya ibunya heran apa yang dilakukan putrinya di atas? Sang ibu bertanya dari bawah tangga sambil setengah berteriak._

_"Nggg... Gak kenapa-kenapa! Cuma latihan drama!" bales Rega dengan asal dari balik pintu sambil pasang senyuman palsu. Sang ibu hanya angkat bahu dan kembali ke dapur untuk memasak._

_"Fiuh... Sekarang jelaskan, kalian ini beneran nyata? Apa gue cuma mimpi? Dan kalau kalian beneran nyata, ngapain kalian ada disini sekarang?" tanya Rega sambil mengacung-ngacungkan sebuah penggarisan besar._

_"Sebenarnya kami... "._

**End flashback.**

"Sebenarnya kami itu bisa muncul karena lo itu salah satu _fans_ terberat kami! Dan lo secara gak langsung udah mengucapkan permohonan supaya kami bisa hadir di dunia elo." Jawab Gaara menjelaskan sementara Naruto asik lompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur Rega, Kiba malah colek-colek kucing peliharaan Rega, Sai asik geratak lemari bukunya Rega, dan Sasuke tetep _stay_ _cool_ irit ngomong.

"Emang bisa gitu ya? Ah, bodo lah. Yang penting, Naruto berenti injek-injek kasur gue! Itu mahal tauk! Kiba jangan colek-colek kucing gue, dia itu gak suka kalau ada bau-bau anjing! Sai, lo ngapain acak-acak lemari buku gue? Sasuke? Ah, lo gak usah diurusin mending lo lanjut diem aja deh." Balas Rega sambil nyuruh ke empat mahkluk lainnya untuk menghentikan aktifitas aneh mereka masing-masing. Naruto langsung duduk manis, Kiba ikutan duduk di sebelah Naruto, Sai cuma senyum gak jelas dan ikutan duduk bareng, sedangkan Sasuke menatap Rega dengan tatapan protes.

"Oke, ini nyata dan gue percaya. Tapi gimana caranya kalian bisa balik lagi ke dalem buku?" tanya Rega sambil pamerin buku komik yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur.

"Kami baru bisa balik setelah harapan lo terkabul." Balas Kiba enteng. Rega langsung mengernyitkan dahi. Harapan? Apa yang dimaksud Kiba dengan harapan dia?.

"Maksud lo apa? Harapan gue?" tanya Rega sambil mikir-mikir apa sih sebenernya harapan dia selama ini.

"Halah, lo pikir kita gak tau? Lo itu ngebet banget sama cowok yang namanya Nino, kan? Dan elo pengen bisa jadian sama dia!" samber Naruto sambil setengah meledek Rega.

"I-itu… " Rega gak bisa jawab, mukanya mendadak merah kayak tomat mateng. _'Iya sih, gue emang pengen banget jadian sama Nino, tapi gimana? Nino anti banget sama cewek otaku macem gue… '_ batin Rega udah putus asa duluan.

"Tenang aja! Kita pasti bantu dan bikin lo bisa jadian sama Nino!" balas Naruto dengan berapi-api sambil nepuk bahu putihnya Rega.

"Tapi jangan cari kesempatan juga, kan!" Rega mendelik seram ke arah Naruto yang dibalas dengan cengiran. "Ya udahlah kalau kalian emang mau bantu, tapi sekarang gue mau ganti baju dulu. Awas jangan ada yang ngintipin gue!" kata Rega sambil mengancam ke lima cowok itu supaya gak ngintip dia, setelah itu Rega bergegas mengambil pakaiannya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk ganti baju.

-ooo-

10 menit, akhirnya Rega keluar juga dari kamar mandi.

.

.

"Oh, ya kita belum kenalan! Kenalin gue Uzumaki Naruto, calon penerus Hokage selanjutnya!" Naruto dengan enerjik memperkenalkan diri pada Rega.

"Jangan harap kau Naruto! Gue Inuzuka Kiba!" kata Kiba sambil mencibir Naruto barusan.

"Hn… Gue Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke hanya berkomentar dikit sambil menatap malas pada Naruto dan Kiba yang lagi adu bacod.

"Sabaku Gaara." Kata Gaara dengan datar dan menatap tajam pada Rega.

"Panggil aku dengan Sai," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum ramah, bikin Rega nyaris pingsan liat senyum cowok yang satu ini.

"Gue Rega Hiraga van Sutene, panggil gue Rega." Balas Rega sambil menahan jiwa otakunya.

"Sekarang lo kasih tau dimana rumah cowok idaman elo itu." Kata Kiba sambil remes-remes tangan, bikin Rega mikir macem-macem.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan! Jangan digebukin!" Rega malah teriak-teriak gaje ngirain kalo Nino mau dikeroyok sama Kiba dan kawan-kawan.

"Siapa juga yang mau gebukin? Kita cuma mau mau menyelidiki doang kali!" bales Kiba sambil muter kedua bola matanya.

"Oh, bilang dong! Hm, tapi sebelum pergi keluar lo berlima harus nyamar!" kata Rega sambil senyum-senyum mencurigakan.

"Perasaan gue jadi gak enak, ya… " Bisik Naruto ke Sai yang lagi duduk anteng di sebelahnya.

"Sama gue juga." Bales Sai sambil tetep pasang tampang senyum.

* * *

1 jam kemudian…

.

.

"Ih, liat deh, mereka cantik-cantik yah!" bisik-bisik seperti itu sudah terdengar sejak Rega beserta Naruto dan kawan-kawannya keluar rumah (tentu Naruto cs keluar dengan cara melompati jendela).

"Argh, kenapa kita semua harus pakai baju kayak gini?" teriak Naruto frustasi dan sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat orang-orang sekarang memperhatikan mereka, ada yang memandang takjub, melihat dengan iri bahkan ada yang memberikan tatapan mesum.

"Berisik aja lo! Soalnya lo berlima terlalu menarik perhatian, jadi mending nyamar jadi cewek aja!" bales Rega dengan santai. Lagian dia gak rela juga kalau sampai kelima tokoh _favorite_-nya sampe dilirik-lirik cewek lain nantinya pas lagi jalan, makanya dengan sangat senang hati dia menyuruh kelima cowok itu nyamar jadi cewek, selain itu jarang-jarang juga dia liat Naruto sama yang lain henshin jadi cewek begini, kapan lagi coba.

"Iya, tapi ribet nih jalan pake baju kayak gini!" gerutu Naruto yang kagak nyaman sama baju yang dia kenakan sekarang.

Saat ini Rega lagi jalan menuju rumah Nino sama Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Sai dan Gaara. Dan kelima cowok itu sekarang lagi nyamar dengan pakaian milik Rega plus wig. Naruto kagak usah pake wig, dia tinggal pake jurus bayangan dan wushh! Berubah deh, jadi Naruto versi cewek. Dia pake baju kaos ketat warna kuning polos sama _hot pants_, dia pake kaos kaki belang merah-hitam sampai sepaha dan sepatu skets warna putih. Yang bikin dia gak nyaman celananya terlalu ketat! Dan dia risih diliatin jadi kalau ada orang yang berani ngelirik ke arah bokongnya pasti langsung dia tonjok di tempat.

Beda sama Sasuke, bagian rambutnya yang mencuat-cuat itu di kuncir paksa sama Rega. Dan dia pakai _blouse_ warna hitam panjang sama celana panjang _jeans_ warna putih sama sandal kamar Rega yang asal dia comot dan yang memalukan baginya, sandal itu WARNA PINK NGEJRENK! Dengan gambar buah _strawberry_. Nasib Kiba juga gak kalah naas dari Sasuke, rambut Kiba di kuncir dua dan dia disuruh pake masker buat nutupin _tattoo_ di pipinya. Kiba pake baju kaos ketat tanpa lengan warna hitam dan ditutupi rompi warna abu-abu dengan aksesoris bulu-bulu disekitar lehernya, dia pakai celana _jeans_ warna abu-abu juga sampai selutut. Mungkin bagian sepatunya dia paling apes, soalnya dia nyeker! Pas keluar asal lompat guling-guling aja gak nyadar dia gak pake alas kaki.

Lalu Sai, dia pake wig panjang warna hitam sampai sepinggang. Dia pakai baju _dress_ polos warna biru (baju _dress_ panjang biasa) dengan panjang sampai selutut dan menggunakan lengan tali dengan hiasan pita. Dia memakai sepatu warna biru juga. Mungkin Sai satu-satunya yang pede sama samarannya, sepanjang jalan senyum mulu sama orang-orang yang ngeliat dia, menikmati atau terbiasa tuh? Nah, kalau Gaara pake wig warna merah seleher. Dia pake baju serba _pink_ ck ck ck, benar-benar penampilan di luar dugaan, dan sepanjang jalan Gaara gak berenti-berentinya mengumpat sambil ngacungin jari tengah ke orang-orang yang nyebut dia 'cantik'.

-ooo-

Akhirnya setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang yang penuh perjuangan, pengorbanan harga diri (lebay), mereka sampai juga ke tempat tujuan yaitu rumah Nino.

"Nah, ini nih rumah gebetan gue!" kata Rega sambil pamerin rumah Nino yang ternyata guede amit.

"Wow, tajir juga gebetan lo! Kalo jadian jangan lupa nih, bagi-bagi jatah pajak!" samber Kiba belum apa-apa udah nagih duit pajak duluan.

"Itu mah nanti! Yang penting bantuin gue dulu biar bisa jadian sama Nino!" bales Rega geleng-geleng heran kenapa Kiba mendadak jadi mata duitan gini.

"Kalau gitu ayo beraksi." Kata Sasuke yang udah gak sabaran pengen ngelepas baju samaran yang lagi dia pake terutama sandal kamar hasil comotannya itu.

"Oke!" bales yang lainnya sambil ngacungin jempol.

POOF!

Kelima cowok itu langsung ngilang pake asap ninja.

"Woi! Baju gue kok jadi ditelantarin gini sih!" Rega langsung misuh-misuh aja liat baju dia sekarang udah tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah ck ck ck.

"Wah itu cewek kasian ya, cakep-cakep ternyata pemulung!" celetuk salah seorang pejalan kaki yang menatap miris sama Rega yang lagi mulungin baju.

"Sialan lo! Gue bukan pemulung tauk!" samber Rega sewot dan langsung ngelempar baju-baju yang dia pungut ke orang itu.

"Wah, bajunya buat gue nih? Makasih, makasih! Akhirnya gue dapet baju baru!" jerit itu orang dengan lebay saking girangnya sambil lari-lari gaje, ngebawa kabur baju-baju Rega (siapa suruh bajunya dilempar?).

"Woi, balikin baju gue!" teriak Rega baru nyadar akan kedodolannya sendiri. Walhasil dia malah jadi ngejar-ngejar itu orang.

* * *

Di dalam rumah Nino…

.

.

Naruto sama yang lainnya malah asik geratak, ngacak-ngacak di dalem.

Naruto sama Sasuke pas masuk langsung ngacir ke dapur. Dengan semangat api Konoha mereka malah nyari makanan.

"Mana ya?" Naruto malah ngacak-ngacak lemari dapur sambil berharap nemuin sebongkah ramen cup.

"Hm… " Sasuke diem-diem gak beres juga. Dia geratak kulkas lima pintu yang ukurannya ngalahin gedenya badan Kakuzu itu. Sasuke ngeluarin isi kulkas dengan muka serius demi mencari seekor buah tomat.

Beda Naruto dan Sasuke, beda juga sama Kiba yang pas ke rumah Nino bukannya masuk ke dalem tapi itu anak malah asik nyungsep di halaman belakang rumah bergaya eropa itu. dia malah asik main lempar bola sama seekor anjing dalmation.

"Guk… Guk!" ini bukan suara sang anjing, melainkan suara Kiba yang lagi main lempar bola, dan jangan kaget soalnya yang lempar bola si anjing dan Kiba yang lari ngejar itu bola ck ck ck.

Nah, Gaara lain lagi ceritanya. Pas masuk ini anak entah gimanca caranya malah bisa sampe ke ruangan bawah tanah, dan sekarang dia lagi berada di ruangan khusus tempat penyimpanan guci-guci antik. Otomatis si Gaara betah disana kagak keluar-keluar.

"Gucinya bagus-bagus! Pengen ah nanti gentong pasir gue diganti modelnya jadi kayak gini nih!" Gaara ngelus-ngelus salah satu guci berbentuk hati (mungkin maksudnya biar pas sama tato dijidatnya kali, sama-sama melambangkan cinta).

Dan kayaknya memang saat ini cuma Sai aja yang waras. Dia dengan tepat menuju lantai atas tempat kamar Nino dan lagi geratak buku. Disana dia ternyata menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Wah, buku-buku ini patut diamankan" kata Sai dengan gaya sok detektif langsung pake sarung tangan plus penjepit dan masukin buku-buku itu ke dalam kantong plastik.

"Okeh, semua beres tinggal ngasih tau yang lainnya!" Sai langsung make jurus bayangan.

Poof!

Satu bayangan muncul nemuin Naruto yang udah asik duduk manis dan siap menyantap ramen dan Sasuke yang udah siap dengan jus tomatnya.

"Makan sama minumnya ditunda dulu, gue udah nemuin barang bukti!" kata bayangan Sai nyuruh Naruto sama Sasuke keuar dari rumah.

"Ayo pergi dobe!" Sasuke sekarang narik-narik Naruto yang lagi berteriak sangar gara-gara kagak rela meninggalkan ramen tercinta.

Poof!

Bayangan lainnya nongol di depan Kiba.

"Main-main mirip anjingnya udahan dulu, dilanjut kapan-kapan. Sekarang kita cabut!" kata Sai yang ngomongnya malah ke si Dalmation bukannya ke si Kiba.

"Woi! Gue disini kali!" samber Kiba sewot sambil nyolek-nyolek Sai biar nengok ke dia.

"Oh, sorry. Abis mirip sih!" jawab Sai santai sambil nyengir gak dosa.

Poof!

Yang terakhir bayangannya nyamperin Gaara yang masih menatap guci-guci antik.

PRANNNNNNNNGGGG!

Ternyata si Sai nongol di atas tumpukan guci dan bikin guci-guci cantik nan maharani harganya (alias mahal) pada ancur lebur mirip kayak serpihan bubur.

"Kabur Sai!" kata Gaara langsung ngabur dari sana.

* * *

Di luar...

.

.

Kelima cowok itu berhasil menyelesaikan aksi mata-mata dadakannya dan sekarang udah nangkring di depan rumah Nino sambil celingukan mencari Rega yang tau-tau raib gitu aja wujudnya.

"Adeh, itu cewek kemana sih? Kok kita ditinggalin gini?" gerutu Naruto sambil mondar-mandir stress.

"Naruto jangan bolak-balik gitu napa? Pusing gue liatnya!" protes Sasuke yang stress duluan liat Naruto gak bisa diem.

"Kyaaaaa! Ada cowok cakep bangetttttt!" mendadak aja ada seorang cewek ngejerit-jerit gaje sambil ngeliatin kelima cowok idaman kita.

"Mana-mana?" Samber cewek lainnya yang jadi penasaran.

"Liat yuk!" kata cewek lainnya sambil ngajakin temen-temennya nyamperin Sasuke cs yang lagi asik mejeng di depan rumah Nino.

"Sas, Sas... Lo liat itu? Kayaknya cewek-cewek itu menuju kemari deh... " Kata Gaara sambil nyolek-nyolek Sasuke yang lagi anteng diem.

"Perasaan gue jadi gak enak." Samber Naruto yang dapet _feel_ gak enak pas liat cewek-cewek itu nyamperin mereka sambil pasang tatapan nepsong.

"Kabur coy! Buruan!" Kiba malah udah ngibrit duluan.

"Tunggu woi!" yang lainnya langsung nyusul Kiba ikutan ngacir.

_Gruduk... Gruduk... Gruduk..._

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" cewek-cewek itu akhirnya jadi ngejar-ngejar SasuKibaNaruSaiGaa sambil bawa-bawa handicam, kamera, kertas, oven, panci, ember, gayung.

"REGAAAA ELO DIMANAAAAA?" teriak kelima cowok itu dengan lebay (khusus Naruto udah nangis air terjun).

Gimana nasib kelima cowok ini nantinya? Dan barang bukti apaan tuh yang ditemuin Sai? Apa itu bisa dijadiin sebagai alat untuk mempersatukan Rega dan Nino?.

**TBC...**

* * *

Riku : Gue udah salamin ke Yuki tuh, dan dia bilang maaf gak sempet nerusin ficnya. Dia lagi gue ungsiin ke tempat yang aman dulu (ini juga gue contact lewat sms doang sama dia). Sorry gue telat update, and thanks buat sarannya di fic gue yang satunya. Please enjoy this.

.

.

**"Special Rega request fic".**


End file.
